


If wishes were horses

by notallbees



Series: Relief (omega!Hubert) [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Confessions, Cunnilingus, Friends to Lovers, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees
Summary: Hubert groans. "I have been quite reasonable—""Reasonable!" Ferdinand blurts. "Yesterday you begged me to take you in the stables, and before that you dragged me out of the dining hall midway through breakfast. I had to apologise to Petra later and make up some excuse as to why we suddenly left in the middle of her telling a story."You've dealt with my heats before now," Hubert mutters, shoulders hunching. "I don't see why it should suddenly inconvenience you so.Ferdinand tries to get to the bottom of Hubert's sudden insatiable behaviour.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Relief (omega!Hubert) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704457
Comments: 16
Kudos: 181





	If wishes were horses

**Author's Note:**

> oops there's more of this :'D

The days are counting down to their final assault on Fhirdiad, and they've never been busier in their preparations. In addition to how preoccupied he's been with work, Ferdinand has scarce spent a moment alone in the past week, as Hubert has demanded every spare second. 

It's almost midnight, yet Hubert shows no sign of tiring. He sits astride Ferdinand's cock, slowly rocking back and forth on the still-swollen knot, pleasure flickering over his features. Ferdinand has never known Hubert to be quite so urgent in his demands, particularly when he isn't in heat, but he also has no desire to refuse him.

"Hubert," Ferdinand ventures, licking his thumb before applying it to the bud between Hubert's thighs. Hubert tenses and groans softly. Ferdinand waits until he's done before continuing. "I don't mean to hurry you, my dear, but we both have a rather early start in the morning."

Hubert huffs. "If you prefer, I can move a little slower, then you may go to sleep while I continue."

"That is not what I meant, and you know it," Ferdinand scolds gently, still working his thumb in slow circles over Hubert's bud. His cunny is hot and tight around Ferdinand's cock, and it tightens further as Ferdinand strokes him. 

"Damn it, Ferdinand," Hubert growls, rolling his hips with more purpose. "Just fuck me already."

"I've fucked you three times today already," Ferdinand shoots back. "You shall wear my cock away to nothing at this rate."

Hubert groans. "What nonsense. I have been quite reasonable—"

"Reasonable!" Ferdinand blurts. "Yesterday you begged me to take you in the stables, and before that you dragged me out of the dining hall midway through breakfast. I had to apologise to Petra later and make up some excuse as to why we suddenly left in the middle of her telling a story. 

"You've dealt with my heats before now," Hubert mutters, shoulders hunching. "I don't see why it should suddenly inconvenience you so."

With an unimpressed snort, Ferdinand wraps his arms around Hubert and rolls him over on the slim bed, covering him with his body. "You're not in heat now," he murmurs, grinding his hips forward, pressing deeper inside him. He repeats this a few times, while Hubert paws at him, groaning. Then Ferdinand pauses, frowning. "Hold on a moment, when _was_ your last heat?"

Hubert huffs. "I don't recall." He urges his hips up impatiently. "If you aren't capable of performing any further—"

"Oh, hush," Ferdinand says, rolling his eyes. He tugs gently and, finding that his knot has softened enough, he pulls it free of Hubert's cunt.

"What—"

" _Hush_ ," Ferdinand says again, leaning up to kiss him. Hubert frowns, but he melts into the kiss regardless, and he doesn't protest when Ferdinand begins to move down his body, kissing his throat, his chest, his stomach. "I'll bring you off again," he promises, spreading Hubert's legs with his hands. "But then we both must rest."

Hubert doesn't reply, instead sinking back with a gasp as Ferdinand tongues the swollen lips of his cunny. After several hours at this, he's soft and pliant—as much as Hubert ever is, at least—and he rocks his hips slowly against Ferdinand's mouth, his sighs by this point unself-conscious, building in a slow crescendo. 

Ferdinand slides his hands under Hubert's hips, cupping his skinny backside and lifting it off the mattress so he can plunge into him fully, tonguing him to completion. Hubert comes with a cry, scrabbling at Ferdinand's pillow, his slim thighs clamping tight around Ferdinand's ears.

"Oh," he sighs, as Ferdinand eases him back down. "O-oh."

Laughing, Ferdinand wipes his face clean as he moves up to settle beside him. "Are you quite sated yet, my d—mmph!"

Hubert interrupts him with a kiss, wrapping his arm around Ferdinand's neck and seizing a handful of his hair. They tangle themselves together, trading lazy kisses, and Ferdinand wraps his arm around Hubert's waist to gather him close. 

"Hubert," he murmurs, in the moments that his mouth is unoccupied. "Mm—Hubert, really—is all—quite well?"

"What _are_ you talking about?" Hubert asks, pushing away from him a short distance. 

Ferdinand frowns, and reaches up to brush Hubert's damp hair back from his forehead. Miraculously, he allows it, even leaning into Ferdinand's touch, which makes Ferdinand's heart thump in his chest. He knows that at first he was only a convenient outlet for Hubert from the ravages of his heat, but he'd like to think that things have changed over the past few months, that companionship has grown from the simple exchange of bodily fluids. He tries to count back in his own head, to determine when Hubert last summoned him to help him through his heat, but he's certain it has been at least two months, perhaps even three.

He thinks back to how demanding Hubert has been of late; never in public, of course, but always eager for his attention whenever they're alone. He's even taken to snaffling items from Ferdinand's wardrobe, and Ferdinand is quite certain he'd spotted one of his missing shirts and a pair of stockings muddled in with Hubert's bedclothes earlier that evening, although he'd been distracted by the violence of their lovemaking.

"By the Saints," Ferdinand cries, sitting up suddenly.

Hubert makes a disgruntled sound at being disturbed, particularly as Ferdinand has torn the covers away from him in his haste, and the room is cold now that the fire has died down. "Whatever is the matter?" he grouses, curling into Ferdinand's side, seeking his warmth. "I thought you were advocating for rest."

Ferdinand swallows heavily. "Hubert, I—when we first—it's just, you said—"

With a sigh, Hubert sits up and fixes him with a glare. The effect is rather spoiled by his rumpled hair and pink cheeks, not to mention the purpling bite marks on his neck and shoulder. 

"My dear, are you _quite_ sure there's no possibility you could be…" Ferdinand licks his bottom lip nervously, then drops his voice to a hoarse whisper. "In the _family way_?"

Hubert stares at him as though he's grown wings, or an extra head. "Don't be ridiculous," he says at last, although there is an undeniable tremor in his voice. "I told you, it's quite—"

"Quite impossible, I recall," Ferdinand says, a little testy. "And yet you experience regular heats, do you not? Or have done, until lately."

"I—the strain of our work," Hubert says faintly. "My heats have been irregular before."

Ferdinand reaches out, very slowly, and rests his hand over Hubert's thigh. "But...there are other symptoms, are there not?"

Hubert's eyes go glassy. He turns away, raising a shaking hand to cover his mouth. "No, it—it is quite impossible." 

"Hubert." Ferdinand squeezes his thigh gently. "Is it such a terrible prospect?"

"Of course it is," Hubert spits, scowling at him. "In case you'd forgotten, we march for war at the end of the week, and that's quite apart from my duties to Lady Edelgard. They won't just disappear simply because we tear down the Church once and for all." He sighs, looking away. "And you and I are not—"

Whatever he intended to say, he cuts himself off sharply, biting his tongue with a frustrated huff. 

Ferdinand frowns. "Not what, Hubert?" he asks softly.

Hubert shakes his head, still refusing to meet Ferdinand's gaze. 

"If we didn't have the war to worry about," Ferdinand says quietly. "If Edelgard didn't require your assistance every waking moment—"

"It is all very well talking in hypothetical scenarios," Hubert says in a cool tone. "But that doesn't change the fact that I _do_ have to worry about those things." He sighs. "And besides, you and I are not even—that is, we are only…"

"What?" Ferdinand asks, when he trails off. "You cannot possibly argue there's nothing between us, after all this time."

Hubert shakes his head. "I am not the sort of omega one chooses for a mate."

"Perhaps," Ferdinand says, his voice measured, "that is something you ought to let a man decide for himself."

For a moment there's only silence, then Hubert draws in a shuddering breath, and turns to look at Ferdinand. "You could do much better than this."

"I happen to disagree," Ferdinand tells him shortly. He reaches up to cup Hubert's face, his heart lifting when Hubert leans into his touch. "If you feel nothing for me, then tell me now. For my part…" He smiles, and lifts one of Hubert's hands to hold it against his heart. "I should be honoured to call you my mate."

Hubert huffs, glancing away again, and Ferdinand finds himself staring when Hubert lifts his free hand to wipe his eyes. "Damnation," he mutters. "I ought to be surprised that you seem to know my own body better than I, and yet judging by the way you fuck me, perhaps it's not such a revelation."

"Such praise," Ferdinand says, laughing, and lifts Hubert's hand to his mouth to kiss it. "Although it's hardly my fault that nobody has ever fucked you properly before me."

"And well enough to plant your seed in me, it would seem," Hubert mutters, rolling his eyes. "You never do things by half, von Aegir."

"It is only my suspicion," Ferdinand says quickly. "You should check with a healer—"

"Aye," Hubert says wearily. "I shall do so first thing tomorrow, though I cannot deny the truth of your observations."

They both fall silent. Hubert doesn't pull away from him, although Ferdinand is all too aware of his unanswered offer, of the uncertainty of the choice lying before them. His heart pounds in his chest, but he doesn't dare speak, knowing only too well how flighty Hubert can be if pressed too soon.

"If—" Hubert begins finally, barely a whisper. "If there was no child, what then?"

"Then, you absolute fool," Ferdinand says, clutching his hands, "I should dedicate myself to your happiness. If—if you would have me." 

There's a pause, and then Hubert laughs. Hubert's laughter is always odd and surprising, mainly in that he does it so rarely. It isn't a brief chuckle either; it is, for Hubert, a full laugh, making his eyes crinkle and his cheeks warm.

"Whatever is the matter now?" Ferdinand asks, staring at him.

Hubert shakes his head, still laughing. "I was just—thinking of how you boss me around when we're intimate together." He takes a deep breath, wiping his eyes. "And now you sound like a young boy confessing his first love." 

Ferdinand huffs at him. "Well, how do you expect me to be? Any hint of feeling and you scurry off to hide in your study!"

Hubert snorts loudly. "I suppose we are both a little ridiculous, aren't we?"

"Certainly," Ferdinand says, nodding. "Though I note you have yet to give me an answer."

"Ah, yes." Hubert sighs, reaching for Ferdinand's hands again and clasping them between his own. "Give me some time. My heart has long been dedicated to the service of another. There are things I must see through before I may contemplate...this."

Ferdinand's heart sinks a little, but he nods. "I understand."

"Now I believe you suggested _rest_ ," Hubert urges, putting a hand against Ferdinand's chest and lowering him to the bed. "And for once, I am fully in agreement with you."

Ferdinand smiles and slips an arm around his shoulders. "Very well."

"Good night, Ferdinand."

"Good night."

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees) | [my ferdibert fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=33770848&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&fandom_id=23985107&user_id=notallbees)


End file.
